My Baby You
by Slim Gohan
Summary: Ami is thinking about her dead father, while her mother does something which almost ruins her life. Hints of rape, cursing. SONGFIC by Marc Anthony Please R


My Baby You  
by Slim Gohan  
  
Lyrics by Marc Anthony  
Disclaimers apply   
'..'-thought, "..."-speech  
A story about Ami's Father. There isn't much about her history so here's my take.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I look into your eyes, I see all the reasons why  
my life's worth a thousand skys  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"DADDY! DADDY! ARE YOU OK?" "No, the damned assassin got me good" "Daddy please don't die"  
  
"Sorry, my little angel it's my time" "NO DADDY NO!" Tears were flowing freely down her cheek.  
  
"Ami I want to say this. You are the brightest, most beautiful, kindest person I have ever known.  
  
You brought joy and pleasure into my life. My only regret is I won't be able to see you grow up. I Love You"  
  
"I'll always be there when you need me" Ami's father closed his eyes for the last time. "DADDYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Ami woke up from her dream. "Damn, that dream again. Daddy why did you die?" Ami fell back asleep.  
  
Her father's death happened 5 years ago, she still couldn't get over it. Her Mother could. She was getting  
  
married to a real asshole.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You're the simplist love I know, yet the purest love alone, no you'll never be alone...  
=---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The wedding was real depressing for the girl who was secretly Sailor Mercury. It would have been  
  
really shitty if Lita wasn't there to console the tears.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My baby you are the reason I could fly, because of you I don't have to wonder why  
Baby You, there's no more getting by, You're the reason I feel so alive.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FAST FOWARD 3 WEEKS  
  
Ami was doing homework when here new stepfather came in. "Do the fucking dishes." "I did them."  
  
"Don't question my fucking authority, DO THE DISHES NOW" "But I DID them." He back handed her.  
  
Then slapped her. Then again. And Kept on doing this for 20 minutes. Then he finally left, with Ami  
  
in tears. Ami called Rei and told her everything he had done. All Rei could do is reassure her that  
  
everything will be alright. Later that night he came back. "Ami, I'm sorry for what I did earlier, But  
  
Let me make it up to you." Ami pretended to be asleep as he made his move. After he removed her top  
  
he began. 'Daddy, I need you, more than ever.' He finished with a massive orgasam in her ass, and left. He  
  
greeted Ami's mother and went to bed. Ami cried, ashamed, and defiled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Those these words I say are true, they still fail  
to capture you, as mere words can only do...  
How do I explain that smile, and how it turns my world  
around, keeping my feet on the ground.........  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MERCURY KINGDOM  
  
"Your Majasty, we have news about the princess back on earth" King Mercury piped his ears up at this  
  
"Really? How is she?" "Not well sire." A hint of concern came into the king's voice. "Not Well?  
  
Continue. NOW!" "Right sire. Well, her new "stepfather" has violated his rights." "HOW?!?" "Don't  
  
kill the messagener here, but he has been beating her, and raping her almost daily. What are you going  
  
to do sire?" "What any GOOD father would do. Watch the kingdom for me while I'm gone." "Where exactly  
  
are you going?" "To protect my daughter!" King Mercury ran out of his kingdom, and ran to Earth's realm.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My baby you are the reason I could fly, because of you I don't have to wonder why,  
Baby you there's no more just getting by, you're the reason I feel so alive ohhhh...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, when Ami was in bed her stepfather came up again. "Ami, I'm sorry let me make it up to you again.."  
  
'Daddy, I need you now. Please God, send him to protect me' As he was advancing toward her, he was suddenly  
  
turned around, and punched in the gut, kneed in the nuts, elbowed in the face, and thrown out the window  
  
(Think of a no platform house) and landed on the grass. He ran away after he got up  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I will sooth you if you fall, I'll be right there when you call, You're my greatest  
love of all.........  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ami? Are you all right?" "Daddy?" "Of course, who else?" "DADDY!!!!" Ami ran into her father's arms with tears in  
  
her eyes. "Ami, how I've missed you my little angel." "Daddy I've missed you more. I have so much to tell you"  
  
"I wish I could hear it all my little Princess Mercury, but I can't, my time is VERY limited. Know this my little angel  
  
If you ever need me, I will always be in your heart, and in spirit. You have always made me the proudest father  
  
possible. I will always love you." "Daddy, I love you, and I will miss you." "I always said my biggest regret about dying  
  
was I'll never get to see you grow up, and I still regret that. Tell your mother everything, so his ass can be canned, and  
  
pounded in the pen fore a while. Oh and tell her I still love her." Ami smiled "Will do papa" "Now I must go  
  
goodbye my little angel." "Goodbye Daddy"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You are the reason I could fly, because of you, I don't have to wonder why My Baby You  
There's no just getting by, You're the reason I feel so alive...........  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The divorce went down 3 weeks later, and the annulment a week after that. Serena, Mina, Darrien  
  
Lita, Rei, and everyone else noticed Ami looked better than she has been, and feeling better too  
  
She felt like this because her father was in her heart, and watching over her always.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arrianna, Now I feel so Alive  



End file.
